nocontextnecessaryevilfandomcom-20200215-history
Capture the Cradle
Shortly after returning with the supersoldier experimental data from Project Durga, the group was dispatched by Dr. Destruction to crash a student peace protest at the university of Dubai. They objectives of the mission were to assassinate the occupying V'Sori admiral Nolraan, incite a violent riot to provoke the V'sori to fire on the students in order to worsen their public image, and rescue one of the students from the ensuing chaos. The student in question was one of the protests organizers, and the pacifist son of Salmir Chitral, the Pakistani arms developer. The current heir to the company after his father's death, the young Dalubir had shown promising advancements in his father's field in spite of a lifelong charade of having no talent in the arena of weapon design. A self-defense prototype he was caught using demonstrated a keen understanding of micromunitions as well as the ability to bypass the V'sori weapon scanners installed in the university. With the Class 3 mentalist Mesmer as a temporary ally, the group infiltrated the protest in various guises, with Mesmer posing as a student while the Sontarran and Gold Skull wore Bhurkas to conceal their identities in the crowd. Hotrod pulled some company strings and arrived in a helicopter in his civilian identity, along with a massive crate containing several hundred cans of free energy drinks and Dr. Thornton, who remained hidden in the back of the box. The students were nonplussed at the unexpected arrival of a random white person in a suit talking up a curriculum of weapon's design, and began to grow restless. The Sontarran deflected a high-velocity energy drink fired at Dalubir Chitral by way of a modified t-shirt gun in the hands of Hotrod. Dr. Thornton was produced in an effort to goad the V'Sori into action. Once Mesmer had located Chitral by the unique flavor of outrage, she guided Gold Skull to their location and the three of them teleported to safety. The students were getting close to rioting when the Sontarran opened fire on drones guarding the podium with a "store bought grenade," which took out several of them and inflicted gratuitous casualties on the amassed protestors. The students fled the scene as combat between the party and the drones, reinforced by K'Tharen drop troopers, duked it out on the lawn. Dissatisfied that Admiral Nolraan hadn't shown up yet, Hotrod flew to his control center in the university and dropped a microgrenade at his feet, and the Admiral was in hot pursuit shortly afterward. The ensuing battle was extremely bloody, with Hotrod getting blown clean out of the sky by Nolraan's plasma projector as well as Dr. Thornton getting slashed on the flank by a K'Tharen warrior. Gold Skull was, eventually, able to bind the Admiral in a coffin of earth and drop him to the ground, where he was savaged by Dr. Thornton and finally dispatched with a "coup de grâce plasma enema." With Hotrod severely wounded and their objectives more or less done, the party trundles back into the van to lick their wounds and return to base. Category:Mission Recaps